


Big Bang

by conceptofzero



Category: Homestuck
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-16
Updated: 2011-10-16
Packaged: 2017-10-24 16:13:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conceptofzero/pseuds/conceptofzero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's not expecting it. He's not even supposed to be here. Slick's just taking a shortcut back to the hide-out. It's not even the first time he's gone this way, but it's the first time he's stepped into the empty warehouse and found a bunch of assholes standing around inside. Slick goes for his deck of cards, but before he can even get a hand into his coat, there's half a dozen guns pointed straight at him. What the Stoop Shooters are doing in this part of town is a fucking mystery, but it's a mystery that's about to get him killed.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Big Bang

He's not expecting it. He's not even supposed to be here. Slick's just taking a shortcut back to the hide-out. It's not even the first time he's gone this way, but it's the first time he's stepped into the empty warehouse and found a bunch of assholes standing around inside.

Slick goes for his deck of cards, but before he can even get a hand into his coat, there's half a dozen guns pointed straight at him. What the Stoop Shooters are doing in this part of town is a fucking mystery, but it's a mystery that's about to get him killed.

"Hey Red," Snake Eyes makes his way through the thugs, taking a look at Slick, "It's Spades Slick."

"Somebody's get outside and make sure he's not traveling with the Crew," He hears that too-familiar voice say, and his eyes slide over the crowd here and there, finding Big Red standing up on the loading dock of the warehouse. He's an ex-Dersite, though most of the gang's from Prospit, and the fucker's decked out in his usual uniform: a gaudy red zoot-suit with a polka-dotted bowtie. Slick sneers at it. He's not as fucking meticulous as Droog, but even Slick knows what looks fucking ugly.

"They're right behind me," Slick yells up, bluffing, "You let me walk, maybe I'll forget I saw you asshole here."

"So they're not behind you," Big Red has something clutched in the hand that's still got digits left. The other, the one that's just a palm, is hidden inside of his jacket, but Slick knows it's there, "You really should have brought your back-up. Or were you too worried about her to wait?"

"Her? Who the fuck are you talking about?" Slick glances around. He doesn't see any fucking 'her', just a couple of crowds here and there, "I don't give a fuck what you're doing in here, I'm just going fucking home."

"Of course you are," Big Red motions to one of the groupings, and the men step back, revealing Snowman sitting on the floor, "You just happened to walk in on us when we've got Snowman."

The first thing he notices is that she's in her underwear, because he's not fucking blind and she's… Snowman. Even her underwear is green, and isn't that fucking rich. Her coat and clothes are lying on the ground nearby, well out of reach. The second thing he notices, the far more important thing he should have seen before her breasts, is the ring of blasting caps taped around the top of her head.

By themselves, blasting caps usually aren't anything worth thinking about. One of 'em goes off in your hand, you're missing a few fingers, but they aren't exactly calling you 'lefty', and they sure as hell aren't scraping you off the sidewalk. But there's a great deal of difference between a single cap going off in your hand, and a ring around the head. Even Slick knows how it'll go if they're triggered: end of the fucking world. End of fucking everything.

"You stupid sons of bitches," Slick can't even fit the amount of loathing and hatred necessary into his words, "You might as well put a fucking gun against your head and pull the trigger, because no matter how this goes down, you're fucking dead!"

"We're all 'fucking dead' in the long-run, Slick," Big Red says and it creeps Slick out something bad, "But if you had to die, wouldn't you rather take the universe with you?"

"No, 'cause I'm not a fucking psychopath!" He shakes his head, looking around at the rest of the Seven Outs. Two minutes ago, he was heading home, and now he's standing in the middle of some fucking insane death cult, "Are you seriously following this nutcase? How fucking desperate and sad are you?"

"Shut up Slick," Snowman says, and her voice is noticeably flat. He glances at her, noticing one final thing: all her usual confidence is gone. She's afraid, and if she's afraid… fuck.

He looks back at Big Red. The large man motions to Slick, "Strip down. We don't need you producing cards from nowhere."

"Fuck you!" Slick snarls, taking a step forward, and finds a dozen guns points straight at his head. He glares up at Big Red, trying desperately to stare the psychopath down, "I'm not stripping."

"If you want to keep your head, you will," The man leans against the railing, his thumb still hovering above the trigger, "Or maybe I should say, her head."

Slick reluctantly sheds his jacket, not willing to risk the universe or his own neck over clothes. He throws it on the ground and struggles out of his shirt, and finally drops his trousers, kicking them over into the pile, until he's standing there in his sock feet. For the first time since his exile, he wishes he wore underwear. Slick spreads his arms, "There, happy, you sick fuck?"

"Go sit down with Snowman, we'll deal with you in a moment," Big Red motions, and Slick reluctantly heads over. Snowman averts her eyes, not looking at Slick as he comes over and sits as near her as he has to. He can't tell if he's grateful for the small consideration, or pissed that she's choosing now of all times for a little fucking politeness. It's not comforting seeing her as anything but a high-toned bitch.

"Boss, I'm thinking we just get what we came for and get out," Snake Eyes speaks up, clearly the only person in the room who realizes that maybe holding the universe hostage isn't such a fucking smart idea, "There's plenty of good stuff in the crates-"

"We're come too far to stop now," Another one speaks up. Slick doesn't recognize him. He's only got one dot on each side of his bow-tie, so he's got to be new, "The Felt's going to be on our asses the moment we let her go."

"You think they won't still be even if we don't?" Snake Eyes looks at Big Red, trying to reason with him, "Come on boss, you've made your point."

"I haven't even begun to make my point," Big Red dismisses his concerns, addressing the rest of the group, "Gentlemen-"

Slick tunes him out, glancing over at Snowman. He pitches his voice low, whispering to her, "What the fuck happened?"

"They got the jump on me," She murmurs, her eyes averted even as they speak, "I was following a tip. I phased in here and found a gun pointed at the back of my head. They had the caps ready to slap on my head."

"Way to fucking go," Slick hisses at her, "We're all going to die because you couldn't come in the front door like a normal person."

"Shut the fuck up Slick-" She snaps back and they both get shushed by the thugs standing direct guard over them. Slick and Snowman both stop fighting, and tune back into the conversation still going on.

"-come on, just think about it. There's no way anyone will say now when they find out we've got the universe hostage," The young kid's talking again, and Slick's got no idea what he's going on about.

"Maybe you got trouble getting women to put out, but I don't need to point a gun at the universe to get them to spread their thighs," Yo-leven says, and the rest of the gang chuckles.

"Man fuck you-" The young kid snarls but he's stopped in his track by Nina who makes a shut-up gesture.

"We need to aim a little higher than crotch-height," She tells the room, hands deep in the pockets of her suit, "We could own this town. We've got Slick and Snowman, there's nothing we can't have. We could have a stake in all the casinos, get a chunk of the profit from each of them."

"Who gives a damn about the casinos, what about the clubs-" Another says and they start talking over each other. Slick glances at his clothes, wondering if he'll get lucky enough that there will be some sort of distraction.

"Let's have a little less chatter from the peanut gallery," Big Red speaks and the warehouse goes quiet. His eyes slide over to Slick and Snowman, and a bad feeling starts creeping up Slick's spine. The smile on his face isn't a good sign, and it gets even less optimist looking when he opens his mouth, "Snowman, it isn't quite fair that Slick's naked and you're still partly dressed-"

"Don't push your luck," She warns him, her voice tense and tight.

Big Red holds up the hand with the trigger, "My luck? I'd be more worried about yours."

Still, she makes no move. Slick feels tense and furious and he snaps at her, "For fuck's sake, just take it off. It's not like we can't already see everything."

"I'm not removing anything, not in front of these men," Snowman doesn't budge, not even as Big Red's thumb touches the top of the trigger.

Slick can barely breathe. All it's going to take is the faintest pressure from Big Red, and the whole universe will be a smoking crater. Time drags on, and finally Big Red takes his thumb off, "Boys, get out of here."

"But boss-" Snake Eyes says and Big Red shakes his head, waggling the trigger in his hands. He doesn't have much to worry about, not when he's got his hand on that, "You heard him, everybody out."

The Seven Outs file out one by one, until it's just Big Red and Slick and Snowman. Snowman waits until the door slams before standing. She silently removes her bra and then shoves her underwear down her legs, dropping them with the bra. Snowman goes to sit down, but Big Red butts in again, "Ah-ah, come on now. They're gone. No need to be so shy. Let me get a good look at you."

The look on her face is cold and hard, but Big Red doesn't flinch, making a twirl-around gesture with his hand. She reluctantly does so, and Slick knows he probably shouldn't look, but he does anyway. He just needs to know if she looks like what he always imagined. Slick gets his answer, a resounding 'yes'. Snowman faces him again, "Are we finished?"

"Not quite. Stay standing," Big Red comes down the loading dock stairs, settling himself on the third step from the bottom. The trigger stays clenched in one hand, and the bastard rakes his eyes over Snowman, "I met you once on Derse, but you don't remember that-"

"The Brash Refashioner," She interrupts him, and Big Red looks shocked, "I remember you. You were insolent and ignorant, and you were under the mistaken impression that you could talk down to me. As I recall, you begged for mercy when I handed down your sentence."

His hand clenches tight and for a second, Slick's heart stops in his chest, expecting the crazy asshole to hit the button and kill them all. He doesn't, but his voice is strained when he speaks, "You had them take the fingers on my left hand, and then you sent me to fight on the field. A death sentence would have been kinder."

"You didn't deserve kindness," Even naked, even just a button-push away from death, she can muster that amazingly cold voice of hers, the one that's like a knife sliding into his ribs. Slick feels it, and Big Red must too, "Had I known you would continue to let your petty grudge fester and rot, I would have saved us the trouble and killed you on the spot."

"You can keep talking big you want. Go ahead. By the time we're done, you won't be anymore," Big Red motions for her to sit down and she does. Slick shifts uncomfortably, hating how cold the floor is, and hating even more that he's half-hard from just sitting here, looking at her body and listening to that voice of hers, "Something wrong?"

"Yeah, I'm freezing my fucking ass off," He snarls, trying to deflect Big Red's curiosity with rage, "Look asshole, I get it, you're pissed with the bitch. So am I! I fucking hate her! If I could kill her without ending the universe, you know I fucking would! But I can't, and so I don't fucking wire explosives to her head! I just kill her friends and ruin her life in other ways! So why don't we do that? You need tips? I'll give you fucking tips. Tip number one: Don't fucking kill her!"

Big Red grins and it makes Slick involuntarily sneer, even before he hears a word, "For a man who constantly talks about how much he hates her, you think you'd understand my side better."

"I get your side, I just think you're a fucking moron," Slick snaps back.

"If you understood me, you wouldn't be defending her. But here you are, trying desperately to keep me from hurting her. I knew all about you two, everyone did-" Big Red starts, and both Snowman and Slick roll their eyes. Not this shit again, "The Queen and her Archagent."

"That was a fucking lie, I wouldn't touch her with a ten foot pole!" Slick hates this shit. That fucking rumour followed them around on Derse and it's followed them here. It's as if nobody can believe that Slick could hate her as much as he does if he didn't love her.

"I had a husband," Snowman's voice is frigid at this point. Any colder and the words are going to shatter when they hit the ground, "That may mean nothing to the gossip-mongers, but it meant something to me. Not to mention that Slick is a grade-A asshole-"

"Coming from a fucking bitch like you, that's almost a compliment!" He doesn't mean to start bantering, but it's his oldest habit and her's too, and they fall right into the pattern again, explosives or no explosives.

"There is nothing complimentary to say about you Slick. You're a short little monster and the world would be better without you," Her legs are drawn up against her chest, but it's not doing much to hide exactly how naked she is. Slick has to look away in order to keep fighting, "You serve no purpose at all other than to ruin the lives of others."

"That sounds a lot fucking more like you than me, sweetheart!" He stares at the concrete, yelling back at her, "There's a reason you're not Queen anymore-"

"The only reason I'm not still Queen is because of your traitorous actions-"

"You really haven't fucked," Big Red interrupts, and he almost sounds like he's laughing, "It's so obvious now. No wonder you hate each other so much. It must just kill you inside to be around each other."

"You know what's killing me? The same thing that's going to be killing everybody in the fucking universe," Slick snarls at Big Red, and he knows that maybe he shouldn't, but it's pretty clear to Slick that this is the pettiest fucking revenge ever, "This is real fucking pathetic."

"Says the Traitor of Derse," Big Red stands again, coming a few feet closer, "You named yourself after Billious Slick, and we all know it was because of her. Most of us just figured this was because she stopped fucking you."

"Yeah, that's right, I spent hours planning and executing the exile of the Black Queen because she stopped putting out," He shakes his head, unable to get across how fucking stupid it sounds, "Do you idiots even fucking hear what you're saying?"

"Do you?" Big Red turns his eyes on Snowman again, "So what about you? Slick wouldn't touch you with a- what was it, ten foot pole? And you?"

Snowman just glares at him, icily responding, "I can't think of anything more loathsome."

"Good, that's really good," He pulls his mangled hand out of his pocket, and Slick gets a good look at it. A surgeon must have taken them off because there's nothing but smooth shell where his fingers and thumb should be. Red lifts it up when he catches Slick looking, "That's what I got for talking to her the wrong way. What'd you get for exiling her? I would have thought she would take your dick, but we can all see you've still got it, and that's it's happy to be here."

Slick flushes, feeling rage building in his chest. Fuck, dammit, he'd thought he'd deflected enough attention, "So fucking what?"

"I thought you said you didn't want to fuck her? Or is that because of me?" Red grins, and Slick's stuck between admitting that it's Snowman who's got him like this, or lying and telling fucking Big Red that him and his garish outfit have anything to do with the wood he's sporting. Neither are good choices, and he reluctantly makes one when Red presses it, "Come on Slick, spit it out. You don't want me getting angry when I've got the detonator in my hand."

"I'm not blind, I can see she's got tits," Slick says, hunching in on himself further, "It still doesn't mean I want to stick my dick in her."

"Stand up," Big Red waits, and when Slick doesn't stand up right away, he settled his thumb on the detonator button, "Get up Slick."

Slick gets up, his hands balled into fists, trying to will his dick to go down. But he's still at half-mast, and Snowman looks elsewhere, "You're a sick fuck."

"You're going to be thanking me in a few minutes. Snowman, hey, up on your knees," Big Red grins and it makes Slick's carapace crawl, "Why don't you take care of Slick's problem?"

"You're insane," Snowman hisses, even as Slick's dick stiffens at the thought of her mouth. Fuck, oh fucking- fuck, this stupid asshole. And Big Red just smirks because he can see what Snowman can't.

"If you want a dick in her so badly, put your own in there! Or call in one of your stupid fucking henchmen!" Slick yells, but no matter how he pitches his voice, his dick gets no less hard. He digs his fingers into his hands, hoping maybe a little pain will help, but it doesn't do shit, "Leave my fucking junk out of this!"

"I'd love to fuck her, but I got this for speaking out of turn," He holds up the fingerless hand again, as if either of them would have forgotten about it, "And I don't need her mangling one of my guys. But if she bites off your dick? No skin off of my nose."

"I'm not touching Slick," Snowman balks, and she doesn't even flinch when he motions with the detonator. She just stares him down, "I'm not touching Slick."

Big Red shrugs, and pushes his thumb down on the trigger. Snowman and Slick both flinch, and the asshole just laughs, "Two-stage trigger. I've got to push it all the way down to make it work. Now, you can stop with this 'I'm not scared of you' shit. Because next time, I'm going all the way down, and when you hear the click, it'll be the last thing anybody ever hears."

"I'm going to kill you for this," Snowman tells him, even as she gets up onto her knees, "But before I do, I'm going to make you wish that you'd died on the Battlefield."

"Sure, go right ahead. But first, I'm going to watch you suck his dick," Big Red motions for her to move forward and she does, crawling on her knees. Slick looks at her, he can't fucking help it, and he takes a deep breath. Red interrupts, "Turn sideways Slick. I want to have a real good view of this."

"Fucking perv," Slick loads his voice down with venom even as he turns sideways. Snowman kneels directly in front of Slick, and he can see her steeling herself. Slick bites the insides of his cheek even before she leans forward and puts her mouth over his dick, and it's only the teeth digging into his cheeks that keep him from moaning at how fucking hot her mouth is. She rests her hands on his thighs and begins to move her head up and down his shaft, clearly trying to get this over with.

"That's a good girl," Big Red talks but Slick isn't fucking listening. He's looking down at Snowman, and at her lips wrapped around his cock. Slick's jerked off to this image a thousand times, but he's never actually thought he would ever have it actually happening to him, and he never thought it would feel nearly this good. She's good, fuck she's good, and what's even most astounding is how good it is, even though Slick knows she's probably furious about doing it. His dick doesn't care how much she doesn't want this, only that he's in her mouth, "Go on, put a hand on her head."

Slick gives Big Red the evil eye as he reluctantly reaches out, setting his hand in the middle of the blasting caps. Her eyes flick up to him and then forward again, staring at nothingness as sucks on his cock. Slick shivers as her tongue runs over his ridges, and he barely bites back the groan building inside his chest. His fingers brush against the caps, and he'd like to yank all the wires out, except he wouldn't get them all before Red hit the trigger. And maybe it's fucking petty, but if her head blows up, he's not letting it take his dick with him.

"You know, this is good, but it could be better," Big Red directs them, taking a few steps closer to get an even better look. He's getting off on this judging by the tent he's sporting, "How about you start thrusting into her mouth Slick."

"I'd rather not give her a reason to bite it off," Slick spits back, and his voice waivers as her mouth slides all the way down his shaft, "I'm sorta fucking attached to it."

"Go on. She'll go light on the teeth, won't you?" Big Red laughs and Snowman's fingers dig into Slick's thighs, and he's not sure if this is a warning to him or to Red, "Don't make me say it again."

"Fine, fucking- fine," Slick fights through his leeriness and starts to thrust forward. It's even harder to keep fucking quiet when he's setting the pace. His eyes stay stuck on her head, her lovely open mouth, and the red in her cheeks as he starts fucking her mouth. Slick tries to pretend for a moment that she's doing this because she wants to, but it's obvious from the look on her face that she doesn't. And fuck, okay, Slick hates her, but he's not a fucking rapist and he wishes his dick would stop enjoying this. But his dick doesn't care what's going on, only that it's getting off.

Snowman's fingers stay dug in, and her mouth just hangs open, taking everything he gives her without a fucking noise. Her eyes close, and he wonders if she's pretending he's someone else. He tries to do the same, flicking his eyes away from her and focusing on a wall instead. He briefly glosses over the faces of a dozen ex-girlfriends, trying to cling to one of them. It almost works, almost, but then he hears Big Red cut in with, "She's certainly not shy about this," And Slick glances back down and finds her looking up at him, both of them all too aware of Big Red's presence to pretend this is anything other than what it is. He keeps his mouth pressed tight together, breathing through his nose, trying not to betray any emotion.

He's getting closer to the edge, and Slick sucks in a breath of air, shuddering a little as the pressure builds. Normally he would just come inside her mouth, but it's Snowman, and her eyes are giving him a death-glare that should stop his heart as if she can hear his thoughts. Slick almost does it out of spite, but he thinks better at the last moment, pulling out of her mouth. His dick is slippery when he wraps a hand around it, and he finally makes a sound, a rough "a-ah!" as he strokes twice and comes on her chest. His cum splatters over the tops of her breasts, and over her chest and neck, and Slick wobbles, only her hands on his legs keeping him steady.

Snowman lets go of him and pulls back, spitting on the floor and wiping off her mouth. Slick has to sit and he clumsily sits down beside her. Big Red's glances around, "Slick, get up, grab me that crate."

"Fuck you," Slick pants out, not in any mood to stand up.

"Get up. Now," Big Red motions with the trigger again and Slick sighs and stands. The crates aren't too far away, but with his legs like jelly, it's a battle to keep upright. He gets hold of one of the mid-sized crates near the one wall and pushes it over towards Big Red. Slick's thankful to have something to hold onto when his knee doesn't hold and he nearly stumbles and falls. Big Red, that lazy insane fuck, chuckles about it and Slick directs a death-glare his way. It doesn't matter. The asshole doesn't care. He knows who's in power. Slick glances at his clothes as he passes them, but there's no way he can get his hand on any of them. He leaves them for the time being and keeps pushing, until Big Red says, "That's close enough. Go back over there."

"Lazy fucking asshole," Slick mutters, heading back over to where Snowman is. He sits on the ground, trying to pretend that he doesn't notice how red her face is, or how wet her mouth has become.

Big Red sits on the crate, only about seven feet away now, and he puts his fingerless hand in his lap, rubbing his cock with it, "Spread your thighs Snowman, let me get a good look at you."

She glares at him, but rocks off of her knees and onto her ass, her legs falling open. Slick looks because he can't not look, and finds himself staring at her cunt. Snowman speaks clear and evenly, her eyes full of cold rage, "I'm going to leave you alive just long enough to beg for mercy. And then I'm going to make you eat the fingers on your good hand one by one."

"I believe you. But I'm still the one holding the detonator. And you are not doing a very good job of sweet-talking me into sparing you and this whole worthless place," Big Red doesn't bother meeting her eyes, smiling to himself as he looks between Snowman's thighs, "Go on and touch yourself. Show us how you get off."

There's a long silence where she doesn't do anything at all. But then, reluctantly, she slides a hand between her thighs, and Slick gets a front row seat as she presses two fingers into her cunt. She rubs them against his clit, and his eyes stray away from what's between her legs, and over to her face. She's staring up at the ceiling, and it's clear that she's pretending she's not here, and that they aren't watching. Something about that makes him feel bad, and he averts his eyes too.

He can still hear her, no amount of looking away fixes that. Slick tries not to listen, but the sounds of her breathing, and her fingers in her cunt are the only sounds he can hear. His eyes find a wall to fix on and he counts the rivets on the wall, trying to occupy himself.

"Oh I'm sorry, is there something more interesting on the wall?" Big Red interrupts, and Slick bares his teeth in an grimace, "You'd think for someone who hates Snowman, you'd enjoy watching her humiliate herself."

"This isn't humiliating for anybody but you," Slick snaps, still refusing to look at her, and he goes for broke, trying to goad Big Red into something stupid, something that might give Slick a chance to get that detonator away from him, "Look at you. You've got the whole fucking universe at your mercy and the best you can think to do with it is to make her masturbate after sucking a dick that isn't even your own. I mean, for fuck's sake, even Deuce would be able to come up with a better plan than this."

There's nothing but silence from Big Red. Even Snowman's stopped, and Slick just listens for the click of the detonator, trying to remain as calm as he can.

"You know, I've always hated you," Big Red says, and his voice isn't so fucking smug anymore, or so calm, "You always got special treatment from her. You had a name, a real name, and you could talk back to her, and be a lazy insubordinate asshole. I said one sentence, one fucking sentence, and I lost everything. You exiled her and got a fucking city."

"Are you going to cry a fucking river over this? You're pathetic, I mean, really fucking pathetic. This is the best revenge you can think of?" Slick tries, he tries the best he can, needling Big Red as best he can, "Maybe you lost everything because you deserved to. I mean, come the fuck on, who the hell were you to talk back to her? I was a fucking Archagent. You were the asshole who made our ugly costumes. If it had been me, I would have taken both of your hands, and I would have shoved them both up your ass! And I still-"

"Shut up!" Big Red bellows and Slick does shut up, only because he's expecting the next sound to be the trigger depressing all the way down. The suit wearing asshole points at Slick with the trigger, "I've got the power here. I give the orders. And I don't get back-talked by a little shit like you! You do what I say and you don't talk back, or you're going to regret that fucking motormouth of yours! I'm running this show, not you! Now I've got an order for you, something to keep your fucking mouth busy so I don't have to listen to it: eat her out!"

"Fuck yo-" He says, or tries to say, but Big Red shouts over Slick with a countdown.

"Ten! Nine! Eight! Seven!" Big Red doesn't explain, but he doesn't need to, Slick figures it out. He glances at Big Red, and the thumb on the trigger, and quickly at Snowman, still lying on her back and staring up at the ceiling. She's trying to look resigned but Slick knows what resigned looks like on her face, and this isn't it. She's afraid and fuck, he's afraid too, Big Red is just crazy enough to do this, "Six! Five! Four! Three!"

Slick moves, scrabbling over the concrete and getting onto his elbows and knees, face just less than an inch away from her cunt. Snowman tenses up around him and he steels himself, just as she steeled herself, and puts his mouth against her lower lips. She's dry as a bone, and Slick wants to laugh, wants to throw it in Big Red's face, but he's all too aware that he's pushed too far and can't risk doing it again anytime soon. At least down here, he can just close his eyes and pretend this is just another girlfriend.

He begins to lick at her clit, slow steady strokes that press hard against the base and graze the very top of her clit as lightly as he can. Her breathing catches, and Slick keeps his eyes closed, imagining girls he's known. Slick covers her clit with his mouth and sucks, and the noise she makes startles him out of his thoughts. He's never heard Snowman like that, shocked and almost lusty. His hands settle on her thighs, and his tongue presses against her again, carefully tracing her clit. She shivers just a little as he rubs against the sides of her dark nub of flesh, and when he inhales, he breathes in the smell of her. Is she-?

Slick's mouth slides a little further down, finding her entrance and his tongue ever so slowly slides inside. He tastes her and realizes that she's getting wet. That hits Slick harder than the noise did: she's getting wet, because of him.

"Nobody told you to stop," Big Red says and Slick's hands tighten. But he notes the way Big Red's voice sounds, the way it's straining just a little with want, "Come on Slick, get moving. Help her put on a show."

He wants a show? He'll get his fucking show. Oh he'll get something alright. Slick moves his mouth back up and pulls his right hand off of her thigh, popping two fingers in his mouth, and then sliding them into Snowman. Slick's going to get Snowman off, he's going to make her writhe, and then when Big Red is caught up trying to rub one out with his fucked up stubby hand, Slick's going to yank that detonator out of his hand, Fucking right he is.

Slick puts his mouth to work on her clit, alternating his tongue on either side of her clit, and then over the top, finding a nice, quick pace. His fingers thrust into Snowman and she tries to fight it, he can feel her tensing up and trying to change his angle, but Slick doesn't let her. She's crucial to this plan, even if he can't tell her that. He tries to, his last remaining hand tracing out letters on the outside of her thigh, repeating TRUST ME TRUST ME TRUST ME as best he can. Slick's not really good at doing three things at once but he fucking tries.

He keeps his eyes closed while trying to concentrate, but when he feels her cunt tensing up, he can't help but open them. It's hard to see her from this angle, harder still when she's still looking up at the ceiling. But he can still see the tremble jolt through her, and he watches intently as her mouth drops open, as her eyes widen. There's no sound but he feels her come, feels her tighten around his fingers, and he thrusts even faster, pushes through her orgasm and forces her towards the next one.

"Slick-" She says, and her voice is shaken, "Stop it, Slick-"

"No, don't stop," Big Red interrupts, and his voice is just as odd sounding, "Let's see where this is going."

Slick's fingers keep trying to mark out his message, and she must get it, because she stops fighting back against him. Snowman's still wary, he can read that in the way her body is tensed up, but she isn't fighting against him, and that's a start. The message he's sending changes, and as he sucks on her clit, he traces out WATCH DETONATOR and hopes that she'll understand what he means. He adds another finger, and she gasps, half-aroused and half-pained. Slick's getting hard again and he would be angry and ashamed but he's too busy just trying to buy them a chance to pay much attention to his dick.

One of her hands lands on the back of his head, and it tightens there, and his tongue starts licking again. Snowman makes the most wonderful sounds, half-choked noises that she's clearly doing her best to hide but there's only so much she can do. Slick's eyes flick up and he catches her trying to look down at him. She shivers, and he has to look away, focusing his attention on her cunt. It's horrifying how much he wants to hear her come again, not just to distract Big Red, but to just hear her again, to catch a glimpse of her face. For all his revenge fantasies, for all his darker impulses, there have been so many more times when he thought about this, about her wanting him willingly.

This isn't exactly willingly, but Slick's got a feeling that this is as close as they're ever going to come. If they survive this, it's not going to be the sort of thing either of them will ever talk about. It'll be a secret, the kind that dies with you, though in her case, the kind that dies with everyone.

She's getting close again, Slick's able to see it coming even earlier this time, having already felt those quiet tremors that build and build. Snowman squeezes around his fingers, and her clit is so plump and tender against his tongue, each lick making her clench harder around him. There's the sound of her free hand scraping over the concrete, and the one on the back of his head tightens. Slick's not sure if she's urging him on because she wants his, or because she just wants it over with, but he obeys her command for the first time in years and carefully brushes his teeth over her clit.

It's all she needs, and she comes with a moan, thighs tightening around his head. He licks her through the aftershocks, savouring every twitch, every shocked quick gasp from her. Slick wonders if it's starting to hurt. Most of his girlfriends could never make it past two without the pain kicking in and making their orgasms borderline unenjoyable.

He's about to start working his way up to orgasm number three when Big Red speaks up, "Get up Slick. Stop it."

Slick reluctantly pulls his face away from her cunt, everything below his nose covered in Snowman. She's taking shaky breaths, breasts heaving as she tries to collect herself, and Slick finds it hard not to just stare at the redness beneath her cheeks and the way her face is almost glowing. But he looks away and over at Big Red, "What do you want now?"

Big Red's got his stumpy hand in his lap, trying to get himself off with it. It probably isn't enough judging by how he's just tenting even more, and he looks semi-frustrated. But the detonator it still in his good hand, and he doesn't look like he's about to set it down and jerk off just yet, "I want you to fuck her."

Of course he does. Creepy little fuck, "Fine," Slick agrees, already trying to figure out how to work the plan into this. He wipes off his face with the back of his hand, wishing he had a rag, "Let me guess, you want me to fuck her in the ass. What a shock."

Snowman jolts out of her bliss long enough to narrow her eyes and threaten, "If you stick anything in there, I'm going to break it off like a twig."

"No, oh no, nothing like that," Big Red smiles that fucking unsettling smile of his, "The way she is right now is fine."

Slick feels uneasy, but he lets it pass. He scoots up and settles between her thighs. Face to face is... awkward. She turns her head to one side and Slick gets ready to stare at the spot beside her face. But before he can do anything, he hears the sound of Big Red's crate scraping over the floor.

Big Red's on his feet, and he kicks the box closer, so he's only four feet away. Still too far away to reach, but closer than before. But he's still smiling, "Oh, and uh, no looking away. Or closing your eyes. I want you two making eye contact."

"What?" Slick says, at the exact same moment as Snowman half-slurs her words, "No, no."

"Yes," He taps the detonator on his knee, his other hand rubbing circles over his crotch, "I want you to know in intimate detail what the other looks like when they come, so the next time you see each other, that's all you'll be able to think about."

"I'm going to help her feed you those fucking fingers," Slick doesn't bother to hide his rage or contempt.

"You're welcome to try," Big Red nods towards Snowman, "Go on. Fuck her."

Slick looks back down at Snowman. She meets his eyes, and almost looks away for a moment before forcing herself to stare back at him. He wishes desperately that this would be the moment when his dick stops working. But the treacherous bastard is fully erect and just waiting anxiously to be inside of her. Slick puts one hand on his dick to guide it into her cunt, but when he glances down, Big Red clears his throat as a warning, and Slick has to do it blind. The head of his cock brushes against her cunt's lips, and he slowly pushes in. He has no choice to see how her face changes when he buries himself inside of her, and he knows she's doing the same, watching as Slick's mouth drops a little at how hot she is, and how goddamn wet. He just slides in without any trouble, and that's where he stays for a few seconds, getting control over himself.

Her thighs slide further apart to make things more comfortable as he begins to thrust, and Slick's hand settle on either side of her body and he watches her as his cock slips in and out of her. It's a strange feeling. He's never actually done this before. Oh sure, he's fucked girlfriends face to face, but that was different. His face is usually pressed against their tits, or their eyes are half-closed, or if they look at each other, it's not for longer than a few seconds here or there, or they're talking or something.

"There you two go. That's right, fuck her," Big Red rambles on, but Slick can't really hear him, not when he's buried to the hilt in Snowman, "How do you like it when you're the ones out of control? Feels pretty- pretty. Uh. Maybe," Whatever his suggestion is, it ends, and Slick doesn't hear anything else out of him.

She says nothing, but he can read her face like a book. There's heat in her cheeks, and her mouth opens a little with each thrust, and her eyes stay fixed on him. He wonders if she's seeing the same echoed in his own face, if she's committing this to memory too. It's going to be hard to hold a gun on her when he knows how good it feels to be inside of her, and how she looks when he readjusts and his thrusts hit home, and the sounds she's trying so hard not to make. It would be easy to get lost, except she's still wearing the blasting caps on her skull like a fucking crown. He needs to get that detonator, no matter fucking what.

He raises one hand up and presses it on top of one breast, his fingers pinching her nipple, "Slick-" She whispers and squirms, and he leans in and kisses her. Slick thrusts harder, and she moans, but underneath it, into his mouth she says, "I-it's in his mouth."

"What?" He mumbles back, and carefully glances out of the corner of his eye. And he sees what she meant. No wonder Big Red's been quiet. He's got his dick out and he's jerking it with his good hand, and the detonator is clutched in his teeth. Slick quickly puts his eyes back on her, not wanting to risk being caught. He's close. Close enough to tackle? Maybe he should yank on the wires, pull it out of Big Red's mouth. No, that's too fucking dangerous. Tackling him it is.

But they're going to need to distract him. Slick grits his teeth and starts to fuck her faster. Her eyes get wide, "Slick."

"Trust me," He tells her, and kisses her again, hard and fast, pulling back almost as soon as their lips trust. Her face is getting warmer, her cheeks so fucking red, and he can feel the heat coming off of her. It's going to be a struggle not to come with Snowman, but he steels himself, knowing he can't risk it. He needs to be lucid when he goes after Big Red.

Snowman's hands grab onto him, one grabbing onto his back, the other onto his neck, and she squeezes. But she does trust him because she doesn't fight it when she starts to moan. Her body is so wonderful, the hand on her breast isn't enough, and his other hand joins the first, his thumbs flicking her nipples. Her hands hold tight, and her hips tilt up and Slick fucks her like he's never fucked anyone before. And he does it looking straight in her eyes.

When she comes, it nearly kills him. It's so hard not to give in, not to follow her as her face tightens up and her jaw drops and she nearly screams, as her cunt closes around his cock like a fucking vice. Snowman comes, and she comes hard, the scream turning into a sobbing incoherent moan, and there are even tears in her eyes. Her whole body writhes beneath him, thighs clenching and then going slack with the rest of her. She collapses, still shivering and twitching, and Big Red moans too, and Slick pulls out, lunching at Big Red.

He's not expecting Slick, and before he can get the detonator, Slick tackles him off the box and onto the hard ground. The detonator slips out of Big Red's mouth and for one horrifying moment, Slick's sure it's going to land button-down and kill them all. But at the last second, it tips slightly to the right and the button only depresses down to the first settling, hitting the floor and rolling off with a clatter.

Slick doesn't waste any more time. He punches Big Red in the face as quickly as he can. Big Red's a big guy, and he turns them over, slamming Slick down on the ground, his working hand going around Slick's throat. Slick tries to get his hand off, but Big Red's grip is like iron and his stump knocks the others away, "You piece of shit!" Big Red bellows, his hand squeezing further, "I'm going to pop your head off of your body!"

Slick gasps fruitlessly for air. This is not how he wants to die, still fucking hard, choked to death by another hard man. But he supposes it's still better than having his dick exploded because it was in Snowman's explosive-wired head. Still. The scenery was at least a little better to look at in the other option.

Just as the blackness crawls into the sides of his vision, he hears a cracking sound, and the grip loosens. Big Red collapses on Slick, and Slick gasps for air, fighting to get out from under him. He scrambles out, and onto his feet, though he nearly falls down as he fights to fill his lungs with air.

Snowman's standing there, naked and wobbling with her pistol in her hands. Slick looks at Big Red, "I-is he-"

"No. I only pistol-whipped him," She says, and wobbles and has to sit down on the crate, "He's just unconscious. I'm not done with him."

"Good," Slick's not done with him either. He looks at Snowman, and at her flushed face, and the tear tracks still rolling down at her face, and the blasting caps still stuck on her head. She reaches up, trying to pry them off her head with her clumsy fingers, and Slick quickly heads over to help her, pulling them off and discarding them on the floor around her. Snowman has to stop to catch her breath when the last one falls, and Slick finds himself uncomfortable with how emotional she is.

He's also aware that he's still hard, hard enough that it's starting to hurt, and he turns away from her, trying to figure out how to deal with it, "We still need to get out of here-"

"Slick," The more she says his name, the softer her tone gets. He looks at her as she reaches out, pressing one hand against the flat of his stomach. This is stupid. This is so stupid. He should step back and put his clothes on. But he doesn't, he just watches as her hand slides it down, wrapping around his cock. It's a sad excuse for a handjob, she can barely move her arm, but he doesn't care.

He grabs onto her shoulders and holds on tight as she strokes him. Slick doesn't have to look at her. He could stare at the floor, or the walls, or fucking anywhere. But he looks at her. And she looks at him too, watching his face as he starts to tremble as well. Her eyes are still fixed on his when he comes, and Slick groans with an indescribable relief. Snowman's other hand settles on his hip, and that's what keeps him from falling onto his ass. Instead, he ends up falling onto her knee, leaning against her while he shudders and spurts over the ground. It's embarrassing how fucking drained he is and that he's leaning against her. But from her own strained breathing, it must be the same with Snowman.

They stay there for a while, but only a short while. There are still men milling around outside. Slick awkwardly gets to his feet and she does too. They both stumble off to grab their clothes, dressing with their backs to one another. He can't do any of his buttons up so he leaves them open, just making sure that his pants aren't about to fall down.

Slick turns around in time to see Snowman pull her dress down, and he looks away, turning his attention to Big Red. The asshole's still hanging out of his pants. Slick touches his neck, and then shudders when he realizes Big Red was choking him with the same hand that he was using to jerk off with, "Urg."

"Did you mean it," Snowman interrupts his dramatics, and he turns to look at her. She's not quite composed, but she's trying, "Do you want to help me?"

"Fuck, of course I do," Slick looks down at Big Red again, "I'm going to shove those blasting caps up his ass and hit the trigger. I-" He pauses, and looks at her, realizing that Big Red was right. Knowing what she looks like when she comes has changed things.

But not this. He won't let it change this. Revenge is more fucking important than anything else.

Slick grabs the caps and detonator off the ground, tucking the caps in his jacket pocket, but keeping the detonator safely held in one hand. He grabs hold of Big Red's arm with his free hand, "Come on. We have to move before those fucksticks get restless."

Snowman hesitates, but grabs hold of his leg. And when she fades out, Slick fades with her, fully prepared to take out all his anger and rage and mixed feelings on Big Red. That motherfucker was going to wish he had been made mute.


End file.
